A Holiday Trip
by mimijag
Summary: Scret Santa exchange 2017. I wrote this for Fortuitous-occurencess. The prompt was : It's Christmas and Tom and Sybil take a special holiday trip and have various, happy adventures; can be either show era or modern, it's up to you." Let me know if you like it! Merry Christmas.


**The prompt :** It's Christmas and Tom and Sybil take a special holiday trip and have various, happy adventures; can be either show era or modern, it's up to you.

 **A Holiday Trip**

 **London, December 24th**

It was the middle of the afternoon and Tom just finished packing the car. He worriedly looked up to the sky and then frowned. He was sure the snow would start to fall soon and they needed to hit the road quickly if they wanted to leave London without too much trouble.

They have been together for three years now but it was their first Christmas Eve together alone. As Sybil was working today, they had to decline the usual invitation to Downton, on the pretext it would be better for them to drive up there on Christmas morning rather than with thousands of Londoners on the Eve. Of course, it was just a small lie as Sybil finished her work day at the hospital at eight in the morning. But she insisted they spend the Eve alone together and Tom didn't argue, too happy to escape the long family dinner and the games with the competitive Mary.

So the plan was to drive to a small village near Downton (which name was still unknown to him), spend the Eve together in a small rented cottage then drive to the big house the next morning. Sybil was in charge so he didn't have all the whereabouts but she assured him that the cottage was lovely and warm and less than an hour drive from Downton. The only thing he had to take care of was the food and the drive.

He liked it when she was all mysterious with him and he walked back to the apartment with the ghost of a smile on his face. _"Yes, I can be mysterious too,"_ he said to himself at the thought of the small package safely packed in his travel bag.

"Syb, Love," he called from downstairs. "We should go! I think it's going to start snowing!"

"I'm coming!" she called back, checking one last time that the most important item for their trip was safely hidden in her purse.

She flew down the stairs with a large, happy smile on her face and Tom chuckled at the vision.

"Someone is happy to leave for the week-end," he laughed after kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I am," she confirmed, pinching her lower lips between her teeth.

Tom groaned at the view and she chuckled, slapping him on his buttocks.

"Now, Branson. Let's hit the road!"

Tom shook his head and she laughed, hopping to the car, leaving Tom in charge of closing the door.

A few minutes later, they were driving in the streets of London, lightly chattering and congratulating themselves at having an early start to avoid the traffic. But their enthusiasm was short lived. Less than twenty minutes later they were stuck; the snow now heavily falling not helping the situation.

"SHIT!" groaned Tom. "We were so close to making it to the highway."

Sybil opened her window and looked out to try and see what the problem was.

"I can't see much but looks like there's a truck stuck across the street," she sighed.

"Well," said Tom shutting down the car, "at least we can try to save some gas. We haven't moved an inch in ten minutes and it seems we won't be moving anytime soon."

"But we're gonna freeze," groaned Sybil.

"Well, I still could keep you warm," he answered suggestively.

Sybil didn't answer but just smiled and looked at him with a faked anger. To be honest, she did feel warmer under his gaze and the thoughts of what they could do in this car if they weren't surrounded by so many people.

To ease his mind away from the pictures wandering now in his head and the heat that ran down his body, Tom cleared his throat.

"So, Love. Tell me more about this cottage. You've been pretty mysterious. And I need something to look forward to if I have to spend half the day in the car to get to it."

"Well. It's small…isolated from the village actually. Do you remember the cottage from the movie 'The Holidays'? Then this is it! All stones and wood. There's a fireplace and a large bed upstairs."

"No need to say more, you've got me at large bed."

"Really, Tom?" exclaimed Sybil, crossing her arms on her chest, looking outraged. "The only thing you noticed is that?! You're such a sex maniac!"

"Hey! It's not my fault. It's been ages!"

"Ages? Really? And what do you call what we did in the shower two mornings ago, exactly?"

"It doesn't count," moaned Tom. "It wasn't in a bed."

Sybil shook her head and looked the other way around to hide her amusement.

"Well, next time you want to have fun on the kitchen counter then, let me remind YOU that it isn't a bed. So we won't waste our time on things that 'don't count'."

"Oh come on, Love. You know what I mean. But lately life is just crazy and we barely see each other and just do everything quickly. You can't reproach me for wanting to spend some quality time with my girlfriend…in a large bed. And take all the time in the world to worship her beautiful and amazing body. And fulfill all her desires…and let her do whatever she wants with my body. And…"

"Ok, ok, stop it! I get it!"

Tom smiled at her with a satisfied look on his face.

"But you better keep your words, Mister. Because I was also told there was a cramped sofa in the main room of the cottage."

"You can count on it…" answered Tom.

He leaned into her and put a kiss on her temple.

"If we ever move from here, that is," he added, sighing loudly.

Twenty minutes later, they were still in the same place. The only difference was that the streets were now white from the snow and the sky darker. At his side, Tom soon realized that Sybil was getting more and more agitated, changing position every few minutes.

"Are you ok?" he finally asked after a while.

"Humm," she sang.

"You don't look like it."

Sybil sighed loudly.

"I just want to pee. I knew that drinking this tea before leaving home was a mistake."

"There's a McDonald at the corner. Why don't you just go? I'm not going anywhere anyway."

"YOU'RE A GENIUS!" exclaimed Sybil. "I think my brain just shut off and all I could think about was having to pee!"

She leaned down to take her phone and some cash from her purse.

"I won't be long. You fancy something hot to drink?"

"I wouldn't mind a coffee. Who knows how many hours of driving we'll have ahead of us? Maybe we better park and take the tube back home!"

"No way! Keep faith."

She kissed him briefly and got out of the car.

Tom followed her figure as long as he could before she disappeared behind the curtain of snow on the side walk.

She was gone for more than twenty-five minutes now and Tom started to get worried. The truck that was blocking the street has finally been cleared off of the road and the flow was starting to work again. What was she doing? What was taking her so long? In a few moments, he had to go on and she was nowhere in sight. He took his phone and called her but it went right to the voicemail. Tom frowned. Something was wrong.

The road in front of him finally cleared and he started the car again. He thanked God when he spotted the directional signal of a car on his right. The vehicle wanted to get out of its parking space and Tom let the guy pass, too happy to take his place. He quickly parked, got out and closed the car door before running to the McDonald's while trying to call Sybil again.

In vain.

The place was full but his girlfriend was nowhere in sight. He went down the stairs leading to the toilets, hoping she was there, still waiting for her turn. The first thing he spotted were the people gathered at the ladies' door and the multitude of voices forming a loud hubbub. Then over all the voices, he finally heard hers and his heart skipped a beat from relief. She was ok.

Or at least, he could tell she sounded that way.

From her angry tone.

He didn't know to whom she was speaking to but he couldn't help to feel sorry for the poor lad/girl. Trying to convince Sybil of one thing when she had decided another always felt like a fight to the death. He was used to it and he could even say he enjoyed having a good fight with her from time to time but it was different. He was deeply in love and totally biased. And to be honest, the makeup part was always the best. Sometimes, he even though they fought on purpose to have the wildest sex party afterward.

He came closer after walking through the crowd and he instantly understood what was going on when he saw that Sybil was talking to a guy who seemed to be the place's manager through the closed door of a toilet.

"I'm sorry, miss. But like I said earlier, we can't break down the door; we need to wait for the lock-smith."

"It's fucking Christmas Eve!" she yelled back. "Nobody will come for at least two days! And I don't intend to spend the next fucking two nights in here! I need you to call my boyfriend and he'll pay for the fucking door!"

Tom raised an eyebrow to this before entering the room. He raised his hand to the manager who was about to protest.

"I'm the boyfriend."

"TOM! Thank God!" he heard Sybil sigh with relief. "Please, break the damn door so we can leave this fucking place!"

Tom chuckled despite the situation because he'd never heard the very respectable Lady Sybil swear so much before. He turned to the manager who gave him the same explanation then asked him for a screwdriver. While the guy disappeared to find him what he asked for, he tried to reassure and calm down Sybil by explaining what he was going to do. Then he was about to ask why she didn't try to call him but the manager was back with the tool.

In three quick moves, Tom had managed to take apart the lock from the door and free his girl under the applause from the crowd and the relieved look of the manager, too happy the entire door hadn't been dislocated. Sybil fell in Tom's arms and put a long kiss on his lips.

"I could have my way with you, right now," she murmured against them.

Tom chuckled and hugged her.

"Keep that in mind for later. Looks like a large bed is waiting for us somewhere in the country."

Sybil giggled then fired a glare at the manager before leaving the room hand in hand with Tom, walking through the crowd like two newlyweds walking out of a church.

Ten minutes later, they were back in their car and on the road, enjoying a good Cappuccino graciously offered by the poor contrite manager.

"I don't understand why you didn't call me," said Tom after a while.

"Oh, that…" trailed Sybil, looking away out the window.

"What is it?" he asked feeling there was more to know.

Sybil sighed loudly.

"Previously to me being locked in the toilets, my phone fell in it. I had put it in the back pocket of my jeans and in my hurry to undress myself I just forgot and…well."

Tom repressed a chuckle. It wasn't the best time to make fun of her as she was looking very miserable.

"But at least I can confirm that a phone doesn't work after being immerged in water. Do you think it's too late to ask Santa for a new one?"

"Yeah…I think so. But you need to see the bright side of it. The hospital won't be able to reach you. No work related disturbance…"

"Says the one always checking his phone to see if any scoop escapes his attention."

"I'm just very conscientious," he answered, shrugging.

"Yeah, yeah," yawned Sybil whose lack of sleep started to catch up with her.

Tom looked briefly at her, over protectiveness written all over his face.

"You should take a nap, Love. Just give me the cottage's address so I can put it into the GPS and let me manage."

"But I don't want you to feel lonely," she lazily protested.

"Don't worry. It's only a two hour drive now. And I need you with all your strength for what I have in mind for us later," he suggestively added, leaning slightly to kiss her check.

Sybil blushed but did what she was told to in a matter of time. She put the details in the GPS then got comfortable.

A few minutes later, she was out like a light and Tom was left alone with his thoughts.

Only a few hours to go and it will be time for him to take the big dive and ask the BIG question. Even if he was a little bit anxious, he knew it was a good time for them to take the next step into their relationship and he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

Now that they were out of the city, the traffic was more fluid and the cars were even fewer apart once Tom left the highway to the little roads of Yorkshire. The snow and lack of lights were making it difficult to drive and he was particularly careful.

When they drove past the sign indicating Downton Abbey, he couldn't help to feel grateful for being able to avoid the big ceremonial that was Christmas Eve in the big house. Tomorrow will come fast enough.

They were progressing slowly because of the state of the roads. Sybil was still fast asleep and Tom was starting to feel tired. His eyes were burning and the nape of his neck felt tense. He took a look at the GPS and saw they were getting closer to their final destination. The machine was indicating 15 minutes and Tom felt relieved.

But his relief was short lived when, suddenly, there was a muffled sound and the car jerked to the right then the left. He reacted quickly and managed to stop the car without ending in the ditch which wasn't easy on this sloppy road. But the motion was strong enough to awake Sybil whose head slightly hit the window. She let a groan escape and Tom undid his belt to assure himself she was ok.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, palming her face and head looking for any injury.

"I don't think so," she answered with a sleepy voice. "Where are we? What happened?" she asked, looking around them and seeing only darkness and snow.

"We're almost there but I think we have a flat. Don't move. I'm going to see what's going on."

"Ok," she said hesitantly not feeling quite secure.

Tom left the car and came back a few seconds later.

"Yes, it's a flat. I'm gonna change the tire. It shouldn't be long. Stay warm"

Sybil nodded and felt very grateful at that moment for Tom's past as a mechanic. After a while she felt lonely and decided to go and keep him company. When she arrived at the rear of the car, Tom was already done and was packing the tools back in the trunk.

"I'm sorry," she said when he smiled at her. "I planned this whole trip thinking it would be all romantic, fun and sweet and it looks like nothing is working the way I wanted it to."

"It's not that bad," answered Tom after closing the truck. "We're almost there and look around you. It's just you, me, fields of snow and a starry sky. It's enough for me. Being with you is enough for me. I'm happy where ever we are as long as we're together," he finished, taking her hands in his to kiss them.

Sybil felt her eyes filling with tears and her heart warming. In an instant, her decision was made. Who needed the candles, the fire place and the music to propose when one had a moon, stars and an infinite amount of snow? NOW was the perfect time to propose to the perfect man. Screw her plans!

"Don't move," she breathed before rushing back to the car leaving a stunned Tom alone.

He heard her searching for something then she was back, a bright smile on her face and her hands behind her back.

"Tom…"

"Sybil…?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

She breathed in heavily then put a knee in the immaculate snow in front of him.

"Tom Branson, will you marry me?" she asked finally, opening a jewelry box.

Tom gasped, seeing the beautiful Claddagh band then looked up to her face.

"I had planned it very differently but now seemed like the perfect time. Your words made me realize that the place wasn't important. Just the man with whom I want to spent my life with. And now, if you could answer because I'm freezing down here and I'm getting anxious. And a Tom Branson not talking is scary."

As if her words took him out of his trance, he chuckled and then caught her under her arms to pull her up and engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Of course I will marry you," he said into her hair before kissing her deeply.

The kiss left them breathless and, when they pulled apart, neither of them was cold anymore. They smiled at each other, just enjoying the moment.

"Don't move," said Tom after briefly kissing her lips.

She silently watched him open the trunk again and search in his bag. She couldn't contain a surprised gasp when she saw him pulling out a jewelry box too.

"Looks like our Santas were on the same page this year," he laughed, kneeling in front of her. "I had planned it differently too but…who cares?" he opened the box and Sybil had an emotional hiccup when a beautiful Claddagh ring was revealed.

Overwhelmed by emotion, Sybil felt tears running down her cheeks and she just nodded to him motioning him to get up. And there, under the stars, they exchanged their gift for a future full of promise. And just like that, they were engaged.

"I'm the happiest man in the world," Tom said when they separated after the languorous kiss that sealed their engagement.

"So, I suppose it makes me the happiest woman in the world?" joked Sybil.

"And I'm planning to make you even happier once we reach this damn cottage!" answered Tom, moving suggestively against her.

Sybil moaned from the delicious friction and looked around her. They were in the middle of nowhere and a naughty thought started to form into her mind.

"Why wait?" she breathed against his lips before pulling him after her to the car.

Both laughing like horny teenagers, they fell into the back seat in a heap of limbs, their movements awkward because of their heavy clothes.

"I want you now," said Sybil as she straddled Tom's lap trying to get him out of his windbreaker.

"Not as much as I want you," replied her fiancé already working on the buttons of her blouse.

They were madly kissing, their hands running on each other's clothed bodies, excited but also frustrated by the cramped place. Soon the windows were covered by a heavy condensation and the coldness of the air wasn't a problem anymore. Moans were filling the air and an almost animal groan escaped Sybil's throat when Tom's cold hands finally closed around her breasts.

"No bra?" he asked amused before running his tongue on one pink nipple.

"It's the week-end," moaned Sybil as a defense.

She was working on the fly of his jeans under which she could feel a large bulge wanting release when a bright light flashed on their faces and a knock against the window echoed like a bullet out of a canon.

"Police! Please, get out!"

The sharp order halted their frenzy and they looked at each other, wondering how many more misfortunes they would encounter on the road to their "supposed intimate and romantic Christmas Eve" as well as wondering how much trouble they have gotten into.

They dressed back as quickly as they could, and then got out of the car after the policeman knocked again impatiently. Holding hands, they stood next to the car as the two policemen were looking around for anything suspicious in addition to the obvious shenanigans that just took place in the car. Once they were done, the two men came to stand in front of them, their faces hard and full of disapproval.

"So…Mark," started the shorter man turning to his colleague. "Looks a little bit like Christmas. We have a good case of PDA here…"

"I think you're right, John…"

The two men looked so much like caricatures of policemen that Tom and Sybil were under the impression that they were part of a movie. And they should have burst out laughing if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Agent…Strong," said Tom after reading the man's name on his badge. "Let me explain. We…"

"There's nothing to explain," he interrupted. "You can pay the fine now, 100 pounds, or follow us to the police station."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Sybil. "We were doing nothing wrong! How can it be PDA when there's no one around!?"

She was tired, starved and cold and the only thing she wanted was to get to the cottage to enjoy a good meal with her fiancé. She didn't need an agent full of zeal on her path.

"We were around, and don't speak to me with that tone Miss! You should feel ashamed to find yourself in this situation and…"

"Feel ashamed?!" she yelled. "I feel anything but ashamed. We were celebrating our engagement if you want to know."

She shook her ringed hand in front of his face.

"But I'm sure you're too much of a prude to even start to understand," she stated.

Tom cringed at her words and looked anxiously at the agent whose face reddened from anger.

"What my beautiful fiancée wanted to say is…" he tried.

"I know perfectly what she said," retorted Agent Strong. "Cart them off for PDA and offending an agent. I'm sure a night in a cell will work wonders on them."

Tom and Sybil protested but the two agents wouldn't listen. They just authorized them to take their bags from the car and they were soon seated in another back seat but it was obviously a lot less funny.

The drive to the police station was short and soon enough they were locked in a cell. At least they were together. But Sybil didn't intend to spend the night there or at least, not trying something to get them out. They didn't even ask for their names nor took their depositions. She wasn't an expert in law but she watched enough TV cop shows to know that it looked like they could have the benefit of a good vice of procedure here.

She left the warmth of Tom's arms and went to the bars.

"I want to call my lawyer! It's my right!" she yelled.

The two agents looked up from their desks and, sighing, Agent Norton walked to her.

"Why this row, Miss…?"

"Crawley. My name is Sybil Crawley and I want to call my lawyer."

"Sybil…" tried Tom but she turned around and threw him one of those looks that he knew meant he better shut up.

But the last thing he wanted was to see Mary, Sybil's sister, come to their rescue. He wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Crawley?" asked agent Norton. "Are you related to Lord Grantham?"

"I'm his youngest daughter so you better give me what I want if you want to keep your job."

Sybil never liked to use her family connections to get something but, in this case, if it could help them to get out of here then so be it. She was ready to put her pride on the side.

"Shit," she heard the man said before he walked back to his colleague and Sybil turned around to give Tom a reassuring smile.

Norton leaned to Strong. "She's the fucking daughter of Grantham! We better let them leave!"

"No way!" retorted the other man, throwing a glare to the couple. "Which one is it?"

"Sybil. The youngest."

"Oh, interesting…She's the one who dumped my friend Larry Grey for an Irish journalist. I guess he's the one. Let's just have some fun…"

Strong got up clearly intending to go and have his way with the couple, but Norton stopped him.

"Just let them go. We're not clean with the way we locked them up and I don't want troubles."

"The bitch treated Larry like shit. There's no way I can let her go so easily."

"Larry IS shit and you know it. At least let them make their call."

"Ok, Ok…" agreed Strong reluctantly.

To be honest he was already annoyed to work on Christmas Eve and he was sure their two prisoners would be a pain in the ass if they didn't get what they wanted. He could just let them go but he needed to have some sort of revenge for his friend. So at least he could make it hard for them. He went to the cell agitating the keys.

"One phone call, Miss Crawley. So choose wisely."

"Thank you," Sybil haughtily answered once he had opened the door.

She walked pass him without a glance and almost ran to the phone, afraid he would change his mind.

The agent laughed evilly at her back with a satisfied smile on his face and if he was sure it wouldn't further aggravate their situation, Tom would have made him swallow it.

Half an hour later, Mary Crawley made a sensational entrance into the police station with an amused Matthew on her heels. At seeing his friend and future brother-in-law, Tom felt relieved. At least Mary would contain her furor against him because he knew she would assume that this whole mess was his entire and sole fault.

Surprisingly, she didn't ask anything nor did she make any comment. She kept a professional behavior and as quickly as it was necessary to say it, they were out and packed into Matthew's car. The girls were in the backseat and the boys in the front. As Matthew drove away and once Tom had given him the indications to the way to their car, a heavy silence filled the cabin, a silence even louder than the motor's sound.

But it was a matter of minutes before Mary Crawley's outburst.

"Really, Sybil! In jail! You had to interrupt our Christmas Eve's charade games so I could get you out of jail?! For PDA if anything else!"

"Mary…let me explain…" tried Sybil.

But her sister wasn't listening.

"What I'm going to say to papa and mama? You were supposed to be working anyway. What are you both doing around here?"

Sybil exchanged a look with Tom that didn't go unseen by Mary.

"This is your entire fault!" she yelled, her head jerking to Tom. "I knew it!"

"Mary…" tried Matthew but the glare he received from his wife just shut him down.

Tom internally chuckled, thinking they really were in the same boat when it came to dealing with a Crawley sister.

"So? Do I need to guess you were on road to Downton and were going to surprise us with your unexpected presence?" she asked as Matthew was parking the car next to theirs.

"No…we weren't," Sybil answered softly feeling suddenly ashamed for lying to her family.

Mary looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Mary. But I wanted to have a romantic and simple Christmas Eve with Tom. So I rented a cottage not far from Downton. It was supposed to be the perfect moment and…"

She was interrupted by an emotional hiccup as the tiredness was starting to get the better of her and tears were starting to fill her eyes.

"We got engaged," Tom stated loudly, wanting to get Mary's attention away from Sybil.

"You what?!" exclaimed Mary whose head whipped to Tom.

"We got engaged," repeated Tom. "We ARE engaged. And it was very romantic if you want to know. Sybil had planned this whole holiday trip so she could propose to me without knowing I intended to do the same. So here, on the side of the road, under the stars, she proposed to me and then I proposed to her," Tom finished tenderly while turning around to look lovingly at Sybil.

They smiled at each other, happiness clearly illuminating their faces and Mary rolled her eyes, sighing loudly.

"You both are so dumb! But congratulations…I guess!" said Mary before reaching for her little sister. "He wouldn't be my choice but I'm happy for you," she added in Sybil's ear, making her chuckle.

"Congratulations!" said Matthew, hugging his friend and expelling him from his little trance.

Tom hugged him back then opened the door to get out. He went to Sybil's door and opened it.

"Milady," he said reaching out his hand. "I think we still have some driving to reach our final destination."

Sybil smiled brightly and took his hand. He helped her out and kissed her briefly once she was in his arms. Matthew and Mary got out too.

"Does that mean you're not coming with us to Downton?" asked Mary a bit worried.

"I think we're not," answered Sybil with a mysterious smile while squeezing up against her fiancé. "We still have some unfinished business."

Tom looked down at her with a dangerous fire in his eyes and Mary rolled her eyes again while Matthew felt very uncomfortable.

"Please, I don't want to know," groaned Mary. "But what do I say to the parents?"

"Did they know you left for us?"

"No, I said it was for a 'client', not exactly knowing what it was about."

"Good. So no need to tell them anything. We'll be there tomorrow at noon as planned. And we'll make the big announcement then."

"I can't wait to see this!" said Mary. "And until then…"

She reached for her baby sister and hugged her, renewing her congratulations. Now that everything was settled and that they were safe, she couldn't wait to sit near the fireplace again with some cherry and chocolates. They all hugged and said their goodbyes and soon, Matthew and Mary were gone, leaving Tom and Sybil alone again with only the stars, the snow and the moon.

"Shall we go, soon-to-be Mrs. Branson?" asked Tom, motioning to the waiting car.

"After you, soon-to-be husband," she answered with a laugh and chasing him to the car.

They finally made it!

It was almost midnight now and they had enjoyed a candlelight dinner in the peaceful, welcoming cottage. It was a well-deserved reward after their disastrous trip up there. Sybil was now in the bathroom, getting ready for bed even if they both knew that there would be anything but sleep in that bed in the coming night. Tom didn't know what she was hiding from him but she got all mysterious, insisting he wait for her right where he was.

To be honest, it was fine by him because he had a surprise of his own and one more that just popped up in his feverish mind. So when he heard the bathroom door close behind her, he quickly went up to the bedroom, took the duvet and sheets from the bed and several cushions, and then went back down. He pushed the sofa away and made them a comfortable bed, right in front of the fireplace. Satisfied with his work, he then got undressed, only keeping on the boxers he purchased for the occasion (a red one saying _"Merry Christmas Love"_ with a cute reindeer on it) and a Santa hat. He lay down against the cushions and tried to make a sexy pose while waiting for her.

A few seconds later, he heard the bathroom door open and shivered from anticipation. He couldn't wait to see her reaction. He was hid behind the sofa and she couldn't see him right away from where she was.

"Are you ready?" he heard her say. "I'm coming!"

"I'm more than ready!"

Sybil was startled hearing that his voice was coming from the fireplace and she frowned but walked to it. She couldn't wait to see his reaction. A few steps later, her jaw opened from stupor discovering the sexy show her fiancé was giving her…mimicking his fiancé's one when she appeared in front of him. She was clad in a transparent sexy red nightie that showed the lacy red bra and thong she was wearing under it. On her head, a Santa hat completed the perfect vision. She was stunning.

Mesmerized they looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Great minds think alike," she said softly once they had calmed down, walking to him with swaying hips.

She kneeled down in front of him on the improvised bed.

"I see you've been busy," she said in a raspy voice, the one that always gave Tom jelly knees.

"I was," he absentmindedly answered, his eyes glued to her generous cleavage.

"So, tell me, Mister Branson," she continued, now straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Have you been a nice boy this year?"

Tom nodded, holding her close to him.

"I have," he said before kissing her hard, the room filling with moans.

Now was no time for words. It was time to enjoy their Christmas Eve.

 **The end**

Merry Christmas Sybil/Tom Fandom!


End file.
